


Scarlet Widow fics

by AgntScarletWidow



Category: Cartinelli - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Widow - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgntScarletWidow/pseuds/AgntScarletWidow
Summary: Wanda has a special gift for Natasha. Sorry its my first fic on here.





	1. Happy Birthday!

Wanda paced anxiously across the small apartment living room, waiting for the front door to open. She had some news to share, and while it excited her, it also terrified her. This was something she had wanted for awhile, but hadn't believed would ever be possible with all the tries they had before that failed, and now it had happened.

A part of her wondered though how everyone would take it. Sure it was something they had discussed at length before acting on it. Everybody else acted on it, Laura and Clint, Tony and Pepper already had and her mother in laws would just be over the moon with the news. But now it was actually happening for herself and Natasha, she was a bit afraid of what would happen. Okay, calm yourself down, Wanda, it's gonna be just fine, she told herself.

Just then, the object of her thoughts chose that moment to walk into their apartment and shake the rain from her head, while wiping her feet on the mat just inside the door. "It's really pouring out there. Looks like we'll be celebrating my birthday in doors after all."

The young woman couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face any time she just looked at her wife. HER wife, they had been married not quite a year yet, and she still hadn't made herself believe it was really true. She was married, and she couldn't be happier about that. And to make it even sweeter, she was married to her better half..Natasha Romanoff was everything she'd ever wanted.

Instead of responding verbally to Nat's assessment of the weather, she walked over to the red head, running her hands through the damp hair and pulling the woman's face down to her own. Not wanting to waste a welcome home kiss, Natasha turned the kiss deeper, pushing her tongue deep into Wanda's mouth.

The kiss never wavered as the older woman worked to kick off her heels and push them off to the side where she kept them next to the door, her feel damping the mat beneath her. Not that she even noticed while Wanda was kissing her like she was.

Running her hands along her wife's bottom, she lifted her gently so that Wanda's legs could wrap around her waist, as she moved them the few steps that separated the small foyer and the living room. She stopped when they reached the back of the couch, lowering Wanda so her ass was planted along the top of the couch, moving between her legs.

"Not that I'm complainin' babe but what's gotten into you ?" Natasha breathed out when they finally pulled apart for some air. She rested her forehead against Wanda's own, while her hands slowly rubbed up and down her wife's legging clad thighs. Even after all this time together, married almost a year and together three year before that, they still made out like a couple of horny teenagers, but never like this.

Wanda had always been a bit more passive in their relationship. Not much, as it was hard to keep her contained, but enough to allow Natasha to feel more like the dominant one. But tonight she was giving as much as she was taking, keeping them on equal footing.

Wanda just shook her head, pulling Natasha back to her, plunging her own tongue between her lips. Grabbing onto the ex assassins's hips, she pulled her close as she allowed them both to fall over the back of the couch and maneuvered so they were now lying across it with her wife above her.

The young woman couldn't explain it. Maybe she was avoiding the conversation they needed to have, or maybe it was some hormonal imbalance, but the second Natasha walked through that door, she had to have her.

Reaching along their bodies, Wanda zipped the open on Natasha's slacks and tugged it off. Leaving her in only her white button up, Wanda really enjoyed undoing each and every one of the buttons planting small kisses on each skin she came in contact with, loving the feel of her lover's soft, well muscled stomach.

"I need you so bad, I need to feel you," Wanda whispered, as she tore her wife's shirt from her body, followed quickly by the sexy lace bra she wore, only because it turned her wife on. Wanda's mouth quickly latched onto one of her breast, while her hand played with the other.

Natasha's moans of pleasure filled the room, as pure lust took over her entire body. "Ahh Wanda, don't stop."

At this point Wanda was too impatient to bother with removing the rest of Natasha's clothes, instead sliding her free hand down into the woman's panties. Never before was she more glad that Natasha had decided to go commando as she plunged three fingers deep into her wife. Between Wanda's fingers, and the stimulation to both breasts, Natasha was orgasiming instantly.

When Natasha finally came down from her high, she found herself entangled with Wanda, facing each other on the couch. She wasn't even really sure how they got into that position. But the look in her wife's eyes was enough that she didn't care. "Hi," she whispered, before capturing Wanda's lips with her own in a gentle kiss.

"Hi, yourself." The two women stayed there for a little while longer, just staring into each other's eyes, not bothering to break the silent peace. Realizing how late it was, they both finally made their way into the bedroom after Natasha grabbed herself something to eat.

"So how was the training with the new members?" Wanda asked once they were both cuddled up together in bed. She knew there were other things they  
should talk about, but she couldn't do it just yet.

Natasha smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Long, they still need more training but they are going to make good team members"

"That's great. I can't wait to watch them in act-" Wanda started but was quickly cut off.

"Action," Natasha finished. "I still remember your first training..you were so nervous but now...now-

"Now not so much" Wanda smiled at her wife teasingly.

"Nope not as much because I love you then and I love you now"

"Aww I love you, too Tasha," she told her back, but her wife was already starting to fall asleep. Their talk would have to wait.

~~~Happy Birthday~~~

Wanda rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she stretched, trying to wake herself up. She rolled on to her side to stare at Natasha who was still sound asleep. She looked so young and so at peace while she slept, Wanda couldn't help running a soft hand down the cheek closest to her.

It had been a week and Wanda hadn't gotten around to having that talk with Natasha. That was going to change today. But first she had to wake her sleeping beauty up. Leaning in, she gave her a gentle kiss, pulled back, and then did it again. She repeated herself over and over until she began to feel her wife slowly becoming conscious.

"You sure know how to wake a girl up," Natasha yawn, as she rolled onto her back, stretching slowly. "Babe, it's only ten. What's with the early wakeup call?"

"It's your birthday, we got much to do today."

"Aren't you supposed to relax on birthdays? That starts with sleeping in."

Wanda just laughed smacking her wifes bottom "Get up Birthday Girl" She then proceeded to move towards getting out of bed.

"Hey, get back here," Natasha commanded, as she reached Wanda around the waist and pulled her back into her body. "Nobody said you could go yet," she told her wife before placing a deep kiss on her lips."What about my birthday sex"

"Nat, we don't have time, we have be at you mothers by noon."

"We got plenty of time, you can't deny birthday sex to the birthday girl." Natasha kissed her again and let her hands wander around Wanda's body, touching and teasing every inch she could get her hands on. Then she ran kisses down along the sokovian woman's body until she found her goal.

Half an hour later, it was Natasha who made her way out of bed while Wanda laid there still trying to catch her breath after the orgasm her wife had just given her. "Definite Happy Birthday to me," Natasha smirked, earning her a smack in the face from a well aimed pillow. "Hey, is that any way to treat your wife that just made you squirm with pleasure?" This of course earned her a second smack.

Wanda lay there a minute more, trying to get the energy to move. When she heard the water begin to run in their shower she decided to get up. With a wicked smile on her face she made her way into the bathroom to join her wife under the spray for round two of her birthday sex.

~~~Happy Birthday~~~

Considering how their morning had started, it was amazing they were only half an hour late when they pulled into Angie and Peggy's driveway.

"Darlings you are finally here" Peggy exclaimed, hugging them both as they came through the door. "We were starting to wonder."

"I told her you were probably just shagging like bunnies," Angie smart mouthed, earning herself a smack to the shoulder by her wife.

"Ma is that any way to greet me for my birthday?!" The women looked at eachother and in unison said "yes" with a laugh. Angie giving Natasha a massive hug and birthday wishes filled with sloppy kisses.

"Wanda, you can put the desert on the snack table dear," Peggy gestured to her daughter in law with a squeeze of her cheek  
"And the gifts on the gift table" which was filled already with tons of gifts already 'how spoiled my wife is' (she thought to herself) gesturing to the presents in Wanda's arms.

"Thanks mom," she told the Peggy after receiving a welcoming hug, then making her way into the living room. Once the gifts were safely placed on the gift table, she made her way into the kitchen to join everyone else. It was apparent they were the last ones there when she saw all of who was waiting for them.

"Well, now that everyone,including birthday girl is here, dig in," Angie told everyone.

With a room full of hungry bodies, the stash of food quickly disappeared onto plates filled to the top. Once all the food had been eaten or packed away in the fridge and the dishes were taken care of with help from everyone, they made their way into the living room. Every spot of seating was taken up as presents began to fly to Natasha's lap.

Squeals and laughter filled the room as many gifts were opened. Each from designer bags, jewelry, clothing and name brand heels. Tears were held back by the sentimental present her mothers had given her. Followed by loud laughs because of the gag gifts her fellow team memebers given her. Natasha made an all around 'thank yous' to everyone for her special day.

Everyone sat back in exhaustion once every present had been opened from the table.

"Pepper?" Wanda asked, knowing her friend would know what she was asking about. The other woman just nodded her head signalling to the hall closet. Wanda moved to get up and head that way.

"Babe, what's going on?" Natasha asked, not sure what the exchange between the two women was about.

"I uh-just a minute." Wanda walked to the hall closet and found the present hidden on the top shelf. Pulling it out, she headed back to the group, sitting back down in her seat next to Natasha. "I have one more present for you."

"For me? Wanda what more can you give me? you gave me already way too much." This was their first birthday together as a married couple, so Natasha could understand going a little overboard, but Wanda had already given her way more than she expected hand bags, jewelry, and three rounds of birthday sex.

"Well this one I can't take back, and i know you'll just love it," Wanda told her seriously, with a hint of something Natasha couldn't identify.

"Alright," Natasha muttered, slipping her finger under the wrapping paper and peeling it back. Inside she found a white clothes box. She gave Wanda a look before flipping it over and pulling on the box to snap the tape. The box was once again turned over as she pulled the top off.

When Natasha saw what was inside it, her mouth dropped open. Surely this couldn't mean what she thought it meant. They hadn't talked about it since the day they'd tried again, she just figured it didn't work.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Natasha finally asked.

Wanda nodded her head. "It sure does."

"What does what mean? What's in the box?" Clint asked from across the room, not able to see what Natasha was looking at with Lila climbing on his lap.

"Show' em," Wanda told her.

Natasha looked at Wanda one more time to make sure she was sure, before she pulled the item out of the box. She turned it so everyone could read what was on the front.

Angie gasp to see the small white onesie that read "I Love My Mommies," on the front. Peggy smiling broadly next to her wife. 'they were going to be grandparents'

"It worked this time! I'm pregnant!" Wanda squealed out loud for all those that still didn't understand just what was going on. "We're having a baby!!!"

After that rounds of congratulations could be heard floating around the room. Everyone made their way over to the two expectant parents to give them massive hugs. Both tear eyed Angie and Peggy embracing both girls. Saying their congratulations and that they can not wait to spoil their grandchild.

Once everyone started to settle down, Wanda made her way over to the fireplace where Natasha was standing and took her hands into her own. "Are you happy?"

"Are you kidding Wanda?" Natasha told her, emotionless, making Wanda fear for a minute. She then leaned in and kissed her passionately, letting go of her hands so she could wrap her arms around Wanda's back and pull her closer. "I'm so happy. My baby is having our own baby, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. Happy Birthday, Mrs. Romanoff"

"Thank you Mrs. Romanoff," Natasha told her back, then she leaned down so that her face was level with Wanda's stomach. Wanda wiped the tears from her eyes as Natasha placed her hands on her stomach, trying to make contact with their baby. She didn't know why she ever doubted her wife wouldnt be happy about this. Natasha was going to make such an amazing mother, she was already a great aunt Lila and Cooper...and now she would be phenomenal with their own baby. "And thank you little one. Momma loves you too."

She stood back up kissing Wanda "Best*Kiss* Birthday*Kiss* Ever*slow long passionate kiss*

The End.


	2. Instagram Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Natsha share their Baby news on Social Media.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. *Hugs&Screams*


	3. Late Night Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda has a craving & so does Natasha

Natasha frowned slightly as she walked into the kitchen, she wasn't quite sure what to think, her mouth opened and she spoke in a confused tone, "Wanda? Babe? What are you doing?"

Wanda smiled at Natasha, "What's it look like?

The blonde continued to frown as she walked into the kitchen and looked towards her wife, "Well...it looks like..." she let her eyes take in the scene again, in case she'd missed some important detail the first time.

As far as she could tell though, she hadn't. In front of her Wanda sat on the kitchen bench, wearing nothing but panties and an oversized Black Widow t-shirt 'hers to be exact', in her hands sat a jar of Jet-puff marshmello creme, but the odd part, the part that was making Nat frown, was that Wanda's other hand, the free hand, was currently circling the inside of the container.

As Wanda raised her hand up, one of her finger-tips covered in the creme spread, Natasha answered, "It looks like you're eating marshmallow straight from the jar."

Wanda smiled around her finger, licking the sticky puff away and moaning exaggeratedly, she flashed her wife a smile and her hand returned to the container, circling it once more, "Well," she grinned, "That's because I am eating marshmallow straight from the jar." she licked her finger pointedly,

"But," Natasha frowned again, "Why?

Wanda shrugged, her legs swinging in childish innocence, "The baby wants marshmallow puff, so baby gets marshmallow puff." she held out the jar, "Want some?"

"uh, no thanks babe."

Wanda shrugged again, "More for me," she grinned, her finger dipping into the jar once more.

Natasha moved closer, her hands reaching out to sit on Wanda's knees, the brunette stopped swinging her legs and Nat stepped closer so she stood in between them. Slowly her hands travelled up Wands's thighs, then back down. Wanda moaned softly and contently, her legs wrapping around her wife's form.

"How is our baby?" Natasha murmured, her gaze falling upon Wanda's barely visible stomach.

"Active." Wanda smiled.

Natasha's hand pushed up the t-shirt and settled on the swell that is their child, "Where?" she asked quietly, Wanda guided the blonde's hand over her stomach so Nat could feel their baby kick, Natasha smiled "Hey," she whispered, "Hey baby," Nat leaned over to kiss Wanda's stomach, "Momma loves you"

Wanda grinned, tears in her eyes, "Baby loves you too."

Natasha straightened up, "And you." She grinned, "Baby loves you... I love you. I love you so much Wanda."

Wanda nodded, sniffing slightly, "I love you too Nat."

Natasha kissed her wife softly and wiped away her tears, "Here" she said, handing Wanda a tissue from the box that laid on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks." When the brunette was done she noticed Natasha holding out the marshmallow jar, she smiled, "Thanks." she said again, wiping her hands on her shirt before taking the jar and dipping her finger in it once more.

When the brunette pulled her hand away though, and started to raise it to her mouth, Natasha cut her off. The blonde took Wanda's hand in her own and pressed the white sticky covered finger tip too her lips. She licked Wanda's finger, then slipped it into her mouth, her tongue swirling and sucking at the creme spread. She moaned softly and let Wanda's now clean finger slip from her mouth.

Wanda stared at her with wide eyes, "Hey," she frowned, "that was mine, you didn't even want any, anyway."

Natasha just smirked, then raised a hand to cup the side of Wanda's face, which she pulled to her own as she took her wifes lips in a deep kiss. Her tongue slipped into Wanda's mouth and at the sensation and taste of both Wanda and the sugary treat on her tongue Natasha lost all control. Dot.dot.dot

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'll more than likely post a couple of my one-shots.


End file.
